Flood? What Flood? Ohhh That Flood!
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Gino and Lelouch have some after school fun behind Shirley's back. GinoxLulu yaoi/lemon


***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

"Hey, Lulu! Where are you going? Aren't you coming to the pizza party tonight at the school?" Shirley ran up to Lelouch, holding her schoolbooks tightly against her chest.

"Oh, sorry Shirley, I have a prior engagement to attend. But thank you." Lelouch smiled and walked away, crossing the school grounds.

Shirley frowned, seeing that Lelouch couldn't spend time with her, even though they were dating. Was he just really busy? Or, worse, did he have another girlfriend...?

The raven prince knocked on the door to where he was headed, smiling, seeing a taller blonde boy open the door to greet him, "Lulu!" The blonde smiled and quickly pulled the older boy inside.

"Hey, Gino." Lelouch opened his book bag, removing his notes from class, "I thought maybe we could study together for a while?"

The taller boy approached the other and gently placed his arms around him from behind, "I have better ideas on what we could do for a while..." The boy smirked and bent down and kissed his neck slightly.

"G-Gino...I'm tired."

Despite what Lelouch had said, Gino continued. His hands snaked down the prince's sides, stopping at his hips. The blonde nuzzled against his neck, slowly leading him to the bathroom.

"Gino...Really? The bathroom?"

The boy nodded, slowly closing the door behind them as he pushed Lelouch into the shower. The water was quickly turned on, the hot steam and moisture filling up the room. Their clothes ran with water, rapidly being stripped and cast onto the floor of the bath. Gino's hands dipped down and removed the older boys school pants, revealing the small black panties beneath that held his erection. Lelouch smiled, teasingly pulling down Gino's pants. Their hips pressed together, in sync with their lips.

"Gino...Slow down..." Gino turned Lelouch around to face the wall of the shower as he slowly rubbed some hair conditioner on his fingers and hard member.

Lelouch moaned slightly as a finger was slowly slipped into him, thrusting and curving slightly to find his prostate. Lelouch's breath hitched as his prostate was rubbed slowly by Gino's fingers. The grin on the blondes face grew wide, seeing the prince before him shudder and beg.

"Gino...Hurry..."

"Really Lelouch? Weren't you the one that just told me to slow down?" The blue eyed boy turned his amethyst prince around and placed a kiss on his lips.

Their lips worked in motion, slowly parting to allow their tongues to dance together. The younger boy lifted his lover onto his hips, gently leaning him against the wall of the shower. Lelouch shivered, feeling the coldness against his thin back. The piercing cold of the walls was soon forgotten when a pain overtook his lower body, causing him to moan out of pain and pleasure. Gino smirked as he thrust his hips forward, entering Lelouch to the hilt.

"G-Gino...We haven't...d-done it...in a while..." Lelouch ran his nails across his lovers back, ignoring the fact that the drain in the tub was now blocked with their clothing.

Gino thrust himself inside of Lelouch, harder, causing him to scream. The water from the shower began to fill up around Gino's feet and past his ankles. Lelouch bit onto Gino's shoulder, drawing a small bit of blood. The boys smirked and began thrusting their hips together in a good rhythm. The prince moaned as he neared his climax.

"L-Lulu..." Gino moaned and bit onto the boys neck, sucking slowly.

The older tightened his grip and moaned as he reached his limit. The water began to spill over the edge of the tub and flood the bathroom. Gino's hands squeezed against the others hips as he came, spilling himself inside of Lelouch's small frame. The two sunk to the floor of the tub, causing more water to spill over the edge into the room.

"Gino...turn off the shower..."

The blonde shook his head as he held his lover in his arms, watching him desperately try to stay awake.

"Gino? Are you here?" Gino recognized the voice of a certain orange haired girl...Shirley... "There's water soaking your rug and its going out into the halls, is everything alright? Madam president asked me to find out if you were coming to the pizza party, it's already started."

"Y-yeah Shirley, just a second! There's a bad leak!" Gino dressed himself in his soaked clothing, turned off the shower and hurried out the door, leaving his precious Lelouch alone, "It's really bad, I called a plumber! Hopefully he can fix it! I got it to stop now, but you know, it could happen again real soon." The blonde scratched his head and grinned.

Lelouch emerged from the bathroom, also dressed in his soaked clothing, "Lulu, what are you doing here? Are you the plumber?" Shirley cocked her head to one side giving him a curious look.

"Gino asked for some help, obviously I wasn't the right one for the job...considering I'm soaked."

"Oh Lulu, you were the perfect one for the job!" Gino smirked as he spoke, causing Lelouch to blush a little.

Shirley giggled, "Well, if you two are done playing pretend, the real plumber is on his way, you still have time to make it to the pizza party if you hurry up and dry off!"

The boys smiled at each other and agreed to dry off and attend the party, only to humor Lelouch's girlfriend that was oblivious to Lelouch's promiscuous behaviors.

--- --- --- ---

**WAHHHAAAAHHAAAHH LuluxGino.. :P**

**I had writers block while doing this one D: ...And I still do...So I wung it... X_x**

**This was a request from Andraiyel. :D wootwoot!!!!**


End file.
